Sort Of Genius
by eloise177
Summary: Santana finds a way to keep her presence known as everyone grows up.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, so this fic is going to be many different one-shots but not in the correct time order so it'll be pretty random, most are centred around Santana but some won't be. This one is Santana's video diary while Rachel's in labour, I really do hope you enjoy it since I enjoyed writing it. _

_hope you like and please review =)_

* * *

Santana holds the camera so her face is up close with Rachel and Finn in the background, her expression shows a bedazzled smile and her eyes shine with excitement "hey baby unknown, it's Aunt Tee here-" she begins, Rachel's seen getting comfortable in her hospital bed while Finn stares into the camera probably not even sure he's doing it.

"So you're finally on your way and about to make your Mommy go through so much pain-"

"Why do you sound so happy?" Rachel cut in with a face like thunder.

"I'm not..." Santana grumbled unconvincing, you could know recognise Finn's monotone facial expression as scared shitless leaving Santana to feel powerful.

She turned the camera around so it was just a close up of the married couple "how you feelin'daddy?" she giggled from behind the camera.

"G-ok" he attempted not sure whether to say 'good' or 'ok'.

"Uhh G-ok then, what about you Rae?"

Rachel's facial expression was priceless and would fortunately be enjoyed in the future since she was recording "I'm about to push a water melon out of me!" she shook her head confused to why she could be so dumb.

After a moment's silence the Latina turned the camera back around to it was just her overly happy, perky face in full view "ok, so let's update. It's nine in the evening, your Mom's been in labour for like five minutes-"

"Five hours!" Rachel could be heard shouting in the back ground."

"Oh and your parents are currently at the 'ok crap we're about to become parents stage', though this will be soon filled with an over-pained swearing like a sailor Rachel and a very timid Finn... good luck baby, I'll keep you updated".

The camera cuts to black.

..)..(..

When the camera turns back on they're all in the same place except the small timer shows it's nearly eleven at night.

"Hey baby nameless, awesome Aunt Tee's back... nothing much has happened in the last ninety minutes, oh but your Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck have arrived!" They looked sort of shocked to see her so happy... was she really that evil?

Santana spins the camera around to Show a very sleepy looking Puck slumped in a chair and Quinn on the window seat who was happily gabbing to Rachel "say hi" Santana demands from the un-seen.

Quinn instantly waves and let's out a small 'hey baby' but Puck just faffs his hand, "Say hi Puck!" Santana demands.

When he ignores her again she stands up with the camera facing him and takes a few steps closer so it's right up to his sleeping face, "say hi!" she exclaims ridiculously loud, his eyes scarily flashed open and he jumped up hitting his head on the video camera "hello" he spat full of sarcasm.

"Oh that was just lovely, you will be known as the cold one"

"Meh ask me again in the morning and I'll even dance for you if you want" he grumbled falling back into his slumber.

"See that baby, that's mean ol'uncle Puck just try to avoid him all together"

"Santana!" Quinn's voice could be heard, the camera turned to the blonde who was comfortably perched, make-up free and in sweats on her cushioned ledge "-don't be so mean" she warned like scolding a child.

"Yes mom" Santana mumbled, the camera view soon switched to Rachel from where she sat at the end of her bed "feeling any different?" she questioned getting bored.

"Not really"

"Labours boring"

"Good job you won't have to go through it then" Finn joked, though she didn't take it too well.

"Hey, flumps mc'stuffinstien, if I want a baby I will" she spat with a horrid look on her face which was luckily hidden.

Silence filled the air as Rachel twiddled with her thumbs, Quinn held her breath, Puck slept and Finn awkwardly blushed in the corner "...who want's coffee?"

And the camera cuts to black.

..)..(..

When returned the only view is the pale blue and clear white hallways, chairs lined up the walls and nurses walked by now and then some with a small wave,  
though alone Santana didn't really care what people thought if she started talking to a camera "so baby nameless your parents have kicked me out on a coffee run because I think they're getting sick of me"

She turned the corner but the halls were all identical "San?" the camera turned to a very excited looking Kurt dragging along Blaine.

"Oh hey P" his names had officially been upgraded from 'Porcelain' to 'P' which he was almost grateful for.

"What are you doing?" it felt weird seeing him dressed down in a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, though the thing she found most amusing was Blaine's hair "Oh look baby its uncle Jimmi Hendrix" the camera zoomed in to an uncomfortabley close view of Blaine's short, curly afro.

"Stop it San" he begged pulling away.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a delivery diary for the baby, show he-she what he-she's getting in to"

"Sounds... interesting... where's Britt?"

"In Chicago, she might be able to get an early flight for tonight but she doesn't know" Santana informed. The camera captured the awkward atmosphere before Kurt blurted something out "so where are they?"

"Uhh room 176 I think, go look yourself" she snapped still hoping she seemed badass, she knew making a baby diary would make people curios but she was just being nice... she really was.

Santana dismissed the couple shortly but not without a much-needed baby greeting "you have to say hello to your future niece or nephew or I'm afraid I can't let you leave" she warned, the camera shown the top half of both men's bodies with Blaine on the right.

"Hey" he mumbled, "hi" Kurt added.

Both of them ran before she could pull them back, "all your Aunt's and Uncles suck... remember I am always the best"

The camera cuts to black.

..)..(..

When the view returns it's officially twelve in the morning, Santana explains how everyone was not long kicked out of the room but she managed to sneak back in along with her video camera.

"Hey baby it's me again..." the picture shown Rachel with her back to the camera laying down on the bed while Finn leaned over and rubbed her back with one hand "... how's the labour goin'Rach?"

"Go away" she grumbled sounding half asleep.

Though Santana wasn't going to give up that easy and travelled to the other side of the bed and sat in Finn's prior seat "go away Santana" she repeated. Her face looked clammy and pain screwed her facial expression.

"No. How's the pain scale on one to ten?" Finn's head looked up to see the Latina behind the camera smiling away as if there wasn't a woman in severe pain in the middle of the room.

"Oh you know about a nine" Santana completely ignored her sarcasm and continued to question till Finn interfered "why is she even in here?" he asked Rachel while still rubbing her lower back, Rachel's eyes where sleepily closed but she was still very much awake.

"Uhh I don't know..." she admitted.

Santana turned the camera to view her face which looked even more perkier than before "don't worry kid, they do love me, just got a good way of hiding it!" she assured.

The sound of a phone vibrating could be heard, "oh oh oh it's Aunt Britt" Santana squealed all excited.

"Yell-ow?" she answered with the camera still on her face. After a moment silence she switched the phone to loud-speaker "talk"

"Hey guys" Brittany chimed, the sound of Finn and Rachel's tired greeting could be heard but there was no effort "I take it things aren't great?"

"It's boring" Santana chimed, a few muffles could be heard then the blondes voice "I have to go, boarding. I should get to the hospital in just over three hours"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too" and then silence, Santana slid the phone back down then looked up to see the married couple smiling "what?!" she snapped.

"...Nothing" Finn mumbled, though she knew exactly why.

Then the camera cut to black.

..)..(..

"Ok so baby nameless it's nearly three in the morning, I have voluntarily left your mother's room since she began to the whole hysterically in screaming pain thing,  
I exchanged places with Quinn who seemed to be much better with that... unfortunately I'm stuck with him" the camera swiftly turns to see Pucks asleep on a chair slumped back.

"Oh and them" she added turning to Kurt and Blaine who looked as gormless as the rest.

Santana turned the camera back to herself and shown how her legs where tucked up to her knees in the armchair and a coffee cup in her spare hand "I just spoke to your grandparents, 'yes, I also don't get why they let me?', but they're gonna come over in the morning so... yah"

Boredom was noticeably getting to the Latina and her mind began to wonder, "shall we mess with Uncle Pucky, huh?"

The video camera picture shows Santana's front view as she rises from her comfort, Blaine and Kurt didn't even acknowledge her sudden move and carried on messing with his replica jew-fro, she pointed the video camera in the direction of the sleeping man "Puck?" she whispered testing the water.

"Puck?" she said again, once he never replied her hand reached into view and she flicked him on the fore-head causing him to stir.

"Seriously San, I'm willing to punch a girl... in the arm" he mumbled as his eyes drooped closed again.

Santana sighed heavily from behind the camera before pulling it around to face her "seriously you need to hurry up and get your ass out of her ass because I'm going stare crazy!" luckily the other people's confused looks couldn't be seen.

Silence overtakes for a moment until Santana's face breaks into a grin "yay Aunt Britt's here" she quietly squealed looking into the camera and holding her mobile.

The next few minutes just shows Santana's journey to the front of the hospital to meet her other half, the glass doors slid open to show a blonde head with the biggest smile across her face "oh my God! I missed you so much" it was surprising that the camera didn't drop onto the floor since Brittany engulfed the woman.

"I missed you too, how was your trip?"

"Good, but we'll talk more about that later. How's Rachel?"

Santana cackled evilly behind the camera "oh you know, just imagine, loud mouth Rachel Berry now in labour"

The camera caught Brittany's wincing face before switching around to face the hall as they walked "so you've filmed the whole thing?" Brittany asked mid conversation.

"Yep, they hate me for it like" Santana smiled evilly.

Back in the waiting area Quinn turned the corner to face them, she looked definitely different on the camera make up free and not dressed in her usually neat attire,  
"Britt you're back" she smiled half hugging her.

"Yeah I got an early flight, how's Rachel?"

"Not too bad actually, she suckered to an epidural"

"How dilated is she?" Santana looked on incredulous as her wife spoke, she just about knew what the correct maternal terms where.

"Four centimetres"

"... Four centimetres! I'm four fucking centimetres" Santana screeched.

And the camera cuts to black.

..)..(..

"Hello baby Hudson" an unfamiliar voice greets, "Uncle Pucky here and it's nearly six in the morning and I need to show you something"

He fiddles with the camera and it then lands upon a sleeping Santana across some chairs, "Aunt Tana finally conked out so I decided to steal her camera for a while and correct a couple of things... first of I am not mean in fact she is mean! You know she once taped me to a chair and left me there alone for three hours."

A few giggles could be heard from behind the camera which were recognised as Quinn's, "don't forget the time she pushed us in a lake fully dressed mid-December" she reminded still out of sight.

Puck turned the camera to his own face and nodded profusely, "it's true" he assured.

Once the camera was comfortably back on the Latina's face he carried on, "However baby H, what she doesn't remember is that I still have the home video of her dressed in full on 'Kiss' style make up which I will happily show you one day"

Santana began to suddenly stir and her eyes flicked open "P-Puck what are you doing?" she slurred rolling onto her back, "wait is that my camera?" she shot up to a sitting position and lunged for the device.

"No, it's now mine" Puck replied pulling away, the camera's view shown a very pissed looking Santana snarling in his direction.

"So baby this is the real Aunt Tanny... ain't she just the cutest?" he teased.

"Noah Puckerman I do not care if we're in a maternity ward, if you do not return that camera immediately I will kick your ass!" Santana gritted through her teeth.

"Love you too precious" within seconds the only view was the floor and the odd 'ouch' could be heard.

The camera cut's to black.

..)..(..

The corner of the camera screen shows it Eight AM on the dot when Santana's face returns, you can see to the side of her along the table where the rest of the group sits, "So your parents sort of kicked us all out and told us to go find something to do for the next few hours... so we decided to come eat this crap" she tilted the camera down to show her dropping a spoon full of un-recognisable mush.

A couple of people hummed in disgust before pushing their trays away in sync, "a little tip for later life baby H, never eat hospital food"

"I bet more people are hospitalized for actually eating the food in the hospital" Blaine interfered from the end of the table.

After a silent moment a new voice was heard, "hi" the camera view turned to the two sets of grandparents walking towards the tired bunch with Carole at the lead.

A chorus of greeting where heard and a few kisses were given, "how are they?" Leroy asked standing behind Quinn's chair.

Kurt stepped up to tell them "Ok, Rachel got her epidural but she's still only half way through, they might give her some pictocin though"

The older adults looked almost disappointed that their grandchild seemed to be no closer to meeting them, "would you like some food poisoning on a spoon?" Puck obviously decided a humourous touch was needed and held out a white, plastic spoon of goop which Burt just shook his head at with a face of revulsion.

The camera turned to the four sets of adults "what are you doing San?" Carole asked curiosly in a friendly tone.

"Making a delivery diary for the baby so he-she knows what he-she's getting in to" Santana informed as she did earlier.

Burt chuckled to himself, "nice idea"

"We all thought that at first but then she started to harass" Puck snarled.

"Shut up, so... those folk are your grandparents" she turned the camera to the four standing adults who waved subtly, "no, no words, ok then"

After a misty silence Hiram spoke "well we should go up and check on them, see you kids soon" they secretly adored the way they called them kids when around, it made them feel the way they used to be again.

Once they where out of sight Santana stacked the camera at the top of the table so everyone could be seen, to the right it went: herself, Brittany and the Kurt and to the left it was: Quinn, Puck and then Blaine.

"Ok so life advice, I said the hospital food so now it's your turn" they actually seemed quite enthusiastic to give their thoughts and sat up in their chairs.

"Never offend Barbara Streisand in your Mom's presence" everyone nodded in agreement to Brittany's clever words.

Kurt stepped up next "never wear denim on denim" only himself seemed to be the one to get it and so he quickly passed on to Blaine.

"Uhh learn who the Beatles are"

"Nice advice..." Puck chimed, "...learn to love football just to piss your Mom off"

Quinn frowned before shaking her head with a tut, "the only one out of this bunch who are going to give you 'proper' advice... be yourself, that's always good enough for us"

And the camera cut's to black.

..)..(..

The camera comes back on and Santana's face is in full view, she looks more awake than before and refreshed, "so it's me again, you must be getting sick of my tired looking mug so I slept some more and made myself to look as attractive as usual..."

"She did" Brittany mumbled in the background.

"It's already eleven and alas your mother is another two centimetres, so hopefully not long now. My next topic is how Godly my Mom Godness is gonna be"

A few chuckles were heard from behind the camera "just ignore them they're jealous cos they don't get the job, anyways I promise I will pass on my awesomeness, well not all of it because I need to keep some for myself"

"She hasn't got any, it's all a con" Santana turned the electronic device to face Kurt who was sitting flicking through a magazine "shut up Kurt" she snapped.

"Whatever..." he mumbled, Blaine decided to make his appearance known "No offense San but one of you is enough"

It was only when Quinn burst into hysterical laughter that Santana spoke "thanks"

After a minute of sending a round of glares the camera found her face again, "so as I was saying before I was rudely disrupted... I forgot what I was gonna say now, thanks a lot!"

The camera goes black.

..)..(..

"Hey baby I have to whisper now because I'm in your parents room and they're both sleeping" she quickly turned to glance at Finn in a chair and Rachel in an odd position on the bed.

"As you can see it's two in the afternoon and once again my boredom level has sky rocketed-"

"Oh my God" suddenly the sounds of Rachel's cries filled the room and Finn shot up from his spot, Santana graciously put the video camera on a high up table so a view of the whole room could still be seen.

Santana got up and inched closer to the couple to see the problem, "every thing ok?" she dared to ask.

It obviously wasn't, Rachel began to projectile vomit all over the show leaving the Latina frozen.

Within seconds another nurse entered the room and began to do her thing while Santana still stood frozen and Finn soothed his wife, "well that was a sight I wished never to see" Santana grumbled un-sympathetically turning back around to the camera.

She took it before pacing out of the room hoping to leave before it happened again, "need to go rub eyes with soap" she muttered mechanically entering the hallway, the view shown her journey to the waiting area where Kurt and the women sat.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face dropping.

"Ugh I just saw Rachel Berry-"

"Hudson"

"Vomit everywhere" she finished. Though to her surprise there was no sympathetic for herself or similar disgust.

"Poor Rachel" Quinn said.

"Yes well back in the minute, I'm just going to flush my brain out"

She tossed the camera to her wife before walking away, the view shown Brittany messing around with the device to get a proper view of Kurt who was giggling away "she's scarred" he finally got out.

"You guy's are mean?" she felt the need to say though she was internally chuckling along.

"Karma's a bitch Britt, she'll learn one day" Quinn added.

"You do know she's gonna see all this?" Brittany reminded, everyone simultaneously shut up at the thought.

And again the screen goes black.

..)..(..

"Ok baby I have to admit this is pretty exciting, it took twenty-four hours but you're finally on your way" Santana never looked so happy and it was almost shocking to see her so genuine.

"It's five in the afternoon and a nurse just told us you'll be here soon so we're once again playing the waiting game" she spun the camera around to see the group in a large deformed circle except instead of being their miserable selves they all excitedly waved, with huge grins across their faces.

They all spoke in sync, so it was just a muddle of words.

"Ok so last minutes bets, who thinks it's a girl?" she put the camera of a nearby table so all could be seen, four out of the ten stuck their hands up while the rest agreed on a boy.

"What about weight?"

"Rachel's huge, I'd say around eight pounds" Blaine said.

"Yes but Finn's huge so whatever the size will be Rachel will look big, I'd say six or seven" Kurt argued.

"Ok well that doesn't really matter... name?" Quinn chimed.

"Barbara" everyone began to laugh at the familiarity, "no actually she promised me years ago that she'd never go that far" Kurt assured.

"What if it's a boy?" Brittany asked.

After a few hums and uncomfortable glances Puck got the guts to speak "Christopher... I know for a fact he'll want to name the baby after his father" he nodded towards Carole who smiled gently knowing he was probably right.

The camera caught the next fifty minutes discussion, until someone finally emerged from the room...

"Hey" all heads turned to see a very teary Finn Hudson smiling away, no one dared move or say a word "She's here"

And that was it. Funny looks were passed over from nurses and doctors when the whole group erupted into hollers and squeals, Santana grabbed her camera and turned it to capture Carole dive on Finn then Puck dive on top of her which she couldn't have cared less about.

The camera shown each person congratulate the man until it was finally her turn, "congrats daddy" she smiled, it was weird to watch for the rest of them when she reached up and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek but they didn't dare question it.

"So what's she like?" Kurt asked once they all stepped back.

"Absolutely gorgeous, she's tiny"

"How much does she weigh?"

"five pounds, fourteen ounces"

"No!" many burst out in shock, "she's a little on the tall side but she's still tiny"

"Well we know who she takes after" Leroy chuckled.

"What's her name?!" Quinn finally blurted out bouncing off the side of Puck.

Finn stopped himself "I can't tell you yet, but I'm sure Rachel will, grandparents first though if you don't mind" they nodded understandingly before letting them go.

They couldn't stop themselves from giving another round of hugs, "oh my God we have a niece" even though none where biologically related to her they'd all be there.

"I know crazy right?" Kurt smiled teary eyed, they were all too excited to return to their seats and just stood swapping from one foot to another, "I want to know her name though" he added.

Santana whipped the camera back around and held it to show the other five adults in a circle "so baby girl, you're here at last, just wanted to say while I'm still in my soppy new Aunt mood... I love you, we love you"

Then the camera goes black.

..)..(..

When it comes back on the room is deadly silent, first it's the view of Santana's perky face "hi so it's me again except I'm sort of on my own this time, your Mommy's asleep over there..." she shown Rachel in a deep coma like state on the bed, "...also Daddy's out cold" she also shown Finn who was in the arm-chair with a blanket across his front.

"But..." she moved the view so it was now facing down at the bundle in her arms "you my darlin'are here with me"

A few muffles could be heard and the a comfortable view of the baby and the front of Santana's face where there "So you were officially born at five-thirty-seven Pm and it's now nearly eight, everyone else is in the waiting room still getting ready to leave but I thought I should sneak back in and say bye..."

She paused for a moment to admire the girl, she was genuinely beautiful, a button nose with a head of thick brown fluff, wrapped in a pink blanket though you could see the top of her cream coloured onesie and as Finn said before, she was tiny.

"So I discovered your name, which we were all genuinely surprised by since it's not related to any Broadway show and is beautiful.. Isla Rose Hudson. You really do suit it as well. OK since this is probably gonna be my last update tonight I need to tell you a few things... your parents-your parents are awesome, they love you more than anything already and are going to be amazing"

She stopped to pull herself back together and turn the camera to Finn "that guy over there is- he's a good guy. He's super clumsy and abnormally tall but hey there is positives, when you're in pre-school and you sit on your daddy's shoulders you'll be way taller than the rest, oh and if you ever need something from up high you can just ask him to get it"

The baby wrinkled her nose in an adorable way before snuggling even closer into Santana who gladly obliged and pulled her closer to her chest, she switched the camera to Rachel "and your Mom... is absolutely fricken crazy, I ain't gonna lie, however she really does care and I know for a fact she'd do anything for each one of us. Now your Mom was really scared to have a daughter of her own since she never had that, but she'll be perfect I promise, you'll find that one out for yourself."

She finally turned the camera to her own face and smiled warmly, if you really looked for it you could see the tars forming in her eyes "then there's me, I will be like the awesomest God mother ever... just sayin'. But as we said earlier... just be you, cos that's good enough for me-for us"

* * *

_Thanks again =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone, thank you for all reviews/follows/favourites I appreciate each one. This chapter as expected I also enjoyed writing, so I hope you like it. By the way if you have any one shot request feel free to inquire, oh and review if I should continue please, I like feed back =)_

_Thanks._

* * *

It happened at exactly the same time everyday. Rachel would announce to her toddler that Daddy was on his way home, leaving her to squeal in pure delight, her little legs would kick so hard that the high chair would begin to shake and her arms would fly through the air looking for something to celebratory grab.

"Isla Rose Hudson, you kick any harder and you're gonna hurt yourself" Rachel leant in front the grinning nearly one year old who just happily smacked the palms of her tiny hands against the turquoise plastic tray.

She began to gurgle nonsense which Rachel just replied with 'yah?' and 'really?' in an overly enthusiastic tone now and then, once Isla's leftover food was out of her reach Rachel lifted the girl from her high chair as she clutched her pink bunny rabbit like no tomorrow.

Normally the next step would be to put her down for an afternoon nap but Isla seemed to be in no mood, so instead Rachel carefully placed her onto the wooden floor leaving the baby confused "mama" she mumbled, Rachel stood up straight towering over the girl.

When she looked down her baby girl's little face was looking directly into hers, Isla's piercing blue eyes shone as they met her own "what's wrong baba?" Rachel cooed when the baby refused to move from her bottom and just sat there cradling her bunny.

"Mama" she mumbled again with no intention of moving.

Rachel lowered onto the floor opposite the girl in an attempt to get her crawling with enthusiasm, "come on sweetheart, why don't we put bunny over-" she took the stuffed animal and began to throw it across the floor, but before she could finish her sentence Isla's little chin began to quiver and wails escaped her lips, "oh ok we won't do that then"

Once returned, Isla sniffled a couple of times before sharing her sad eyes with her mother, "don't look at me like that baby girl, you're gonna break my heart" Rachel grabbed the child and stood back up with her to her chest.

"Shall we go wait for daddy by the door, huh?" Isla still in character trying to make her mother feel guilty gently nodded before dramatically rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her free arm.

Rachel was an amazing mother, she actually never expected to be so happy staying at home with her daughter for most of the week. After the birth of Isla she could hardly let go, it was love at first sight and their bond was too strong for her to leave her mid-week. Isla was just as happy as her Mommy and they had a relationship Rachel never experienced with her own mother.

She promised herself in life that if she was ever lucky enough to have her own daughter or son for that matter, she would put everything into making it perfect and so she did. Though now her life was full of regret for her own mother, she couldn't understand how they never had a relationship or why Shelby didn't put more effort into having one.

Like most days when the toddler was wide awake, Rachel sat her near the staircase at the front door after making sure the baby gate was safely locked first, Isla was in her olympic crawling stage and she would grab anything within reach and even if it wasn't she'd make it her mission to get it every single time.

"Mama?" her little head perked up while Rachel surveyed an ornament near the door.

"Yah baby?"

"Dada" her familiar smile lit up and so did her mother.

"Yeah Isla, Daddy will be home soon" as if on cue the sound of her husband coming up the driveway filled the house, instantly Isla's chubby, little legs kicked out from under her white flowing dress and stretched out.

Within moments Finn opened the front door wide and froze when he saw his daughter, "is that my Isla?" he grinned enthusiastically.

Instead of answering with words, the little girl just smiled with her mouth agape and let out the odd murmur like giggle.

"That's not my Isla! my Isla's not that big" her giggling grown and before they knew it she pulled herself onto her front and began to rapidly crawl in his direction,  
he wasted no time in dropping his jacket and kneeling down so he could grab her.

Genuine laughs came from her mouth when he pulled her up to his face and began to blow raspberries on her stomach, "hey what about me?" Rachel peeked out from the main room.

"Do you want raspberries on your stomach too?" She had to fight back an 'awe' when both father and daughter looked at her with the same facial expression.

"No, but a kiss would be nice" she joined the duo who gladly let her in and after a kiss from her husband she noticed her daughters expectant look "do I get one of you too?" Rachel cooed.

After a sloppy and very wet kiss on her cheek Rachel gave one back to both, "how's work?" she finally asked.

"Good, boring, I'd rather be here with my two girls all day. How's your day?"

"Not much different to be honest... we discovered missy doesn't like peas" Isla giggled on cue almost evilly, "you spat them all over me didn't you nuisance?" Rachel's hand digged gently into her little belly making her squirm.

"I bet you'd like them if Daddy gave them to you" he shared the father daughter smile they did regularly before taking a few steps down the hall and into the kitchen where they'd been previously based.

Rachel found it adorable when Isla would wrap her stubby arms around his neck and cling onto him protectively, her head would wander from side to side admiring the world from a new level.

"No pea!" Isla exclaimed kicking her legs again, luckily Rachel was still out of the room "off course not munchkin" he whispered, his arm reached into the cupboard and dug through to the back then he pulled out a small see-thru bag which the child instantly recognised.

He quickly popped a small round chocolate into both of their mouths and watched as her face lit up in pure delight, she grumbled a couple of times and smacked her lips before mechanically opening her mouth asking for another.

After one last candy he buried the bag back away and dismissed the evidence around Isla's mouth, "so messy" he chuckled.

"When will you two learn that I long ago figured it out for myself when she started squealing 'toclat' and pointing to the cupboard?"

Finn didn't even turn around but just looked to his daughter and gasped playfully "that was our secret, traitor" she was definitely Rachel's daughter and shown it in many ways, her cheekiness was adorable and she could melt anyones heart. She could already act and regularly put a show on for some attention and without a doubt the whole family spoilt her rotten like she was the only child on the planet.

"I spoke to Kurt today"

"yah?"

"Yah he said he's planning what he call's 'Isla's extravaganza fantastical first birthday party of the century'" Rachel cringed at his words knowing Kurt had been practically planning the day since she was born.

"Well-that, that will be interesting" she replied, "I can't believe she's nearly one already" Rachel took the child from her fathers arms and sat her on her lap at the table. Isla quite happily took a sudden interest to the table mat and began fiddling with the edge.

Finn retrieved some water and turned back around leaning against the counter, "I know, she growing up so fast, aren't you baby girl?" walking past the duo he bopped his daughters nose leaving her to look at him like he had two heads, Finn chuckled to himself before walking out of the room to retire his work clothes.

Isla suddenly lost all interest the in the table equipment and threw it across the room with an excited squeal, "Isla honey we don't do that" Rachel lightly scolded.

She was definitely a cutie, her little head of brown curls was always decorated with a baby bow to the side and her wardrobe was bigger than her two parents put together mostly to her uncles doing. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted when she wanted, "don't do that, you're making me feel guilty" Rachel said watching her baby pink lip quiver and her eyes began to shine from the tears.

"How come it's only Mommy you do that face with, huh? am I too soft?" Isla just stared into her mother's eyes with no reaction "I'll take that as a yes"

"Yell-ow?!" a familiar voice called from the hallway, within seconds Santana trudged into the room and removed her sunglasses from her face "hey San-" she stopped when the Latina paid no attention to her and went straight for the child.

"Ok then" she mumbled without her noticing, Santana lifted Isla in front of her eyes and began to plant kisses all over her face to the child's delight, even Santana was smitten over Isla.

"Hi baby! how's you day, huh? are you getting sick of Mommy yet?" she purposely igonored Rachel's snarls and carried on with the baby like voice, Isla had always been fond of her Aunt Tana to her parents annoyance, for some strange reason she'd fall into complete admiration when she was around leaving her gazing into her eyes.

Though Finn and Rachel blame the baby sitting Santana volunteered for when she was only a new-born, which they now utterly regret, "don't ask her that" Rachel whipped,  
she got up from her chair and followed over to the kitchen where she began to fix random issues.

"Why it's not like she's gonna reply... or are you?" she looked to the girl in her arms who didn't budge, "no ok then, you seem a little cranky today"

"She is" Rachel informed, "besides what are you doing here?"

"Looks like Mommy's cranky too" Santana smiled to her adopted niece, "Britt's still in LA till Sunday and I'm bored" she replied.

"Go harass Quinn for a while"

"Excuse me, I am not harassing you I am simply gracing you with my presence"

Rachel held back chuckles not wanting to encourage her, "whatever" she mumbled.

On cue Isla began to fuss in Santana's arms, "oh hey baby girl we're just chillin'" Santana's attempt failed completely when the child instantly began to bawl in her arms, "Ok Rach you can have her back now" she rushed holding the girl out towards her.

Rachel finally let out that small giggle and took her daughter from her and held her soothingly to her chest, "are you tired baby?" she grabbed her soft, white blanket from the back of her chair to cover her back and she also stuck her little pacifier in her mouth allowing her to snuggle into her shoulder for comfort.

Within minutes Isla's eyes dropped closed and her body relaxed though she still clutched her stuffed animal, "just tired, that's all" Rachel assured in full on motherly mode, this regularly happened, Isla would fight the sleep until her crankiness would start then she'd finally give in and doze off in her mothers arms.

"Santana?"

"Oh hey Finessa, miss me?"

"... I saw you yesterday, she asleep?" Finn notices his daughter's head softly tucked away in Rachel's neck.

"Yah" Rachel mumbled slumping onto the couch then re-arranging the child she cradled her against her lap.

"Hello?!"

"We should really lock the door more often"

"Kurt?"

"Yah it's me" he called from the hall taking an abnormally long time, Finn being curios opened the wooden door to see his step-brother lugging in a ridiculously large card board box.

"What'you got there porcelain?" Santana asked for them.

Kurt's small snarl didn't go unnoticed and he completely ignored her till the box was fully into the room so now Rachel could see from the sofa, "please tell me that's not for us"

"No...it's for Isla" he winced.

"Kurt our guest room had to made into a second nursery! this is getting ridiculous" Rachel scolded, the gay forgot about the box and took a step closer to her so he could admire his sleeping niece.

"Oh don't be silly Rachel, I could be getting unnecessary crap like-"

"A giant bear?"

Every head turned to Finn who stood holding a ripped off piece of cardboard and sporting the most confused of expressions, "hey that was for Isla to open... and isn't it adorable! I couldn't resist" though neither of the other three adults looked too amused.

After another round of scoldings from Rachel he hung his head feigning guilt, knowing that the next step was to kick him from the house "besides..." he started getting off topic "...what's she doing here?"

"'She' has a name... Britt's still in LA and I have nothing to do" Santana admitted sitting on the arm of the couch.

"So she's come to annoy us"

"Oh don't deny it, you secretly love having me around"

"We do... when it's to babysit" Finn chuckled.

Their conversation carried on for another thirty minutes at least, Santana and Kurt argued most of the time over who was a better baby sitter while Rachel sat in Finn's arms clutching their daughter.

Isla's nap slowly came to an end and before they knew it she was sitting up and rubbing her eyes furiously, once contempt she turned in confusion to see her aunt and uncle bickering away.

"Bear!" cut through the noise, the littlest girl's eyes lit up and her finger pointed to the giant chocolate coloured stuffed animal that sat to the side of the room.

"Oh hey Miss Isla, you're awake" Kurt smiled watching Rachel put her on the floor then see how she rapidly crawled away.

Another one of Isla's recently developed talents was name calling, up to now she had her Aunts; Kin, Bitee, Eena and Sananana and also her unlcles: Pug, Ike, Bainey and Urt.

On her adventurous travels across the floor she let out the odd mumble which sounded a lot like 'bear', finally at her destination she pulled herself up to the animal and found quite an interest in its paw.

"Told you she'd like it" Kurt bragged.

"Yeah well it's not your house that has a room dedicated to overly sized stuffed animals"

"You love Ross the giraffe!"

"Ross the giraffe now lives in the attic" Rachel snapped, "Do you like your bear sweetie?" Rachel forced her attention onto her daughter knowing there was a good chance she was going to punch Kurt or at least ask Santana to do it for her.

"Bear!" she squealed again with a face wide grin, Kurt couldn't have looked more smug in the moment "I have good taste don't I Isla?"

"No!" even though she didn't have a clue to what she was saying, it didn't stop the other three adults in the room laughing hysterically, while Kurt's face dropped a mile.

"Aha you wont be saying that when I plan the best first birthday party ever!" he argued back, Santana jokingly leaned across the back of the couch and patted his head "It's ok Urt, we all knew she'd like me better"

"Who said anything about liking you better?" he spat pulling away.

Santana slid back up right and fell onto the floor beside her niece, "Isla-" she cooed getting her attention, "who's the best Aunt ever?" the little girl paused momentarily to think, she let go of her new toy fully and turned on her bottom to face the Latina "no" she mumbled. Santana though wasn't willing to give up there "just say it's me and next time I babysit we'll go see the duckies!"

"Hey no bribery!" Kurt shouted over her, the littlest girl though again "Bitee!" over the other adult's chuckles Santana carried on to get success, "yes Bitee's in LA... but I am the best Aunt aren't I?"

"No!"

"Thanks kid" she mumbled getting up from the floor to return to her original seat, "you better get some ice, cos you just got burned!" Kurt joked. Santana quickly leant over and shoved his arm hard enough for him to fall against the other side of the couch, "bitch"

"Hey! language, stop arguing you're like children" Rachel warned, she stood up and walked directly towards her daughter who whimpered at the thought of being pulled away from her bear. After giggling to herself she stopped, "I'm not taking him honey" she assured bopping her nose.

The four adults carried on with their conversation until Finn's face turned to annoyance after a phone call, "Lori cancelled"

"What! why?!" Rachel panicked.

"Her Mom's sick and she has to go home"

Even After the understandable excuse, she didn't look too amused, "who's Lori?" Santana interfered.

"She's our baby sitter... you've met her" Finn explained, "oh that bitch"

"San!"

"What? she wouldn't let me hold Isla once because she was tired and 'needed' a nap"

"What are we going to do?"

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"We have a charity dinner tonight for the broadway kids program, I have to go"

Finn's face dropped realising what he had to say next, "I'll just have to stay home then"

"No! you stayed home for the last one-" she realised half way through her sentence that her husbands eyes kept wandering toward the still bickering duo across the room, "no way!" she stopped to whisper in his face. Finn shrugged helplessly "well it's sort of our only option"

"Finn remember last time?" his mind wandered to the mental image of a screaming, crying Isla and a very frustrated looking Kurt, "yes but that was months ago, besides both of them can do it... they compliment each other"

Rachel cackled hysterically getting a quick weird glance of her friends first, "they compliment each other?! look at them" she really didn't care that Santana and Kurt where now fully listening to their conversation and stopped their debating.

He looked shamelessly down to his gormless daughter, "exactly!" Rachel added.

He dared look up after a moment's silence and begged with his eyes, though he loved his baby more than anything, he was secretly looking forward to their night of nuptials with no diaper or baby bottle in sight. After a small sigh the small diva turned to her friends "can you guys please look after Isla tonight?" she puffed.

Santana was the first to react by smiling widely, Kurt though looked more worried, to him his niece was for dressing in nice clothes and buying gifts for, but babysitting was never his thing.

"We'd love to" the latina replied obviously up to something.

..)..(..

They decided to babysit her in her own home considering all her stuff was there and it would be easier for her to sleep, Kurt left to get some stuff while Santana helped Rachel get ready.

Isla now sat on their grand, king sized bed happily chewing on some plastic car keys while Rachel sat opposite he vanity while gazing in the mirror. Santana considered herself the miracle worker of all time and messed around with make up and hair pins till Rachel looked somewhat satisfied, her chocolate coloured locks where neatly pinned to te back of her head and she dressed in an elegant light pink dress to the floor.

"What do you think munchkin'?" she turned to her daughter, she dropped her toy and crawled forward onto her belly "mama" she repeated holding her arms out.

"Sorry baby girl, I can pick you up in this" Rachel winced, luckily Santana swooped in to save the tears and retrieved the toddler from the bed, gently placing her on her hips she passed her back the car keys which caught her attention all over again.

Back down the stairs Kurt returned now out of his working attire and in a more comfortable pair of jeans, he brought many bags to which Finn didn't even bother asking what they were filled with.

"We have to go Rach, we're going to be late" Finn grimaced looking to his watch, his wife has severe attachment issues to their daughter and though he found it incredibly cute he knew how hard it was for her to leave her with somebody else.

Rachel stood up straight with difficulty before reaching up to Santana and planting a kiss on her daughters cheek, "be good baby" she cooed. After a good-bye from Finn they finally left, Isla didn't flinch from her happy state and carried on gnawing at her teething toys, "what's in the bags?" Santana asked swaying side to side to keep the child contempt.

"Stuff, I'm not staying here for the better part of the night without some necessities" he replied.

"Bear!" she squealed asking to be put down, the Latina gently placed her in the legs of the stuffed toy and stepped back towards the table "you don't have to be here you know? I can look after her alone"

"No, I want to be here" he mumbled, she knew he did in a way but the thought of staring at his sulking expression all night made her cringe.

"Bainey!" the sudden squeals from the child made them both turn around.

"Oh hey little bit, how are you huh? do you like the bear?" they watched as Blaine picked up his niece and sat her against his chest in his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Kurt said you two got sucked into baby sitting duties... then I realised at least one responsible adult had to be here when you start killing each other" Isla found his words highly amusing leaving the both to giggle to each other.

"Great, another Hummel" Santana paced off towards the kitchen leaving them alone, "how's work?" Kurt asked stepping closer to kiss him.

"Good, busy." he replied. Blaine switched the baby around to his side "how was your day?"

"Meh, ok"

"Just ok?" he asked with a curios glance.

"Boring... I'm not good with 'boring', I need fulfillment" he rambled going into a full on speech, "change Isla's diaper, that could be fulfilling?" his sudden look of disguist said it all leaving Blaine to swallow laughter.

"Satan it's your turn" Kurt held the baby out as she entered the room.

"since when did we have turns?"

"Since I decided" Santana was always the controller never the one being controlled, so when someone offends her all hell would break loose, well, _should_ break loose but she promised Rachel her house and daughter would both be in one piece when she got back.

"Fine but you're feeding her"

"No, not after last time"

"What happened last time?" Blaine asked curios, "let's just say common sense would tell you not to feed a baby in designer clothing" Santana replied.

"She got potatoes on my suit, potatoes! do you know how hard it is to remove starchy vegetable stains?"

"Stop ramblin' and go sort it out" and with that Santana left up the stairs, Blaine could only watch on thoroughly entertained by his husbands attempts to baby sit. The topic of their own children had come up, but both agreed it was a good idea to wait a few more years until their jobs where stable enough to handle a new addition.

..)..(..

"Please help me!" Kurt whimpered from the dining area. Both Blaine and Santana raced in to see his covered in pasta while Isla giggled away in her high chair opposite him, "I left the bowl on the tray and she threw it at me" he added.

After a small giggle session, Blaine took the left over food from him and made him stand up, Santana walked around to beside the child and pulled a chair up "you're so clever aren't you sweetie, throwing all that food at uncle Kurt" her very unfamiliar tone praised.

"Maybe a bath is in order?" Blaine interfered. Isla was very much like her mother, but oddly enough her soft spot for Santana was noticable, she would squirm and cry after being in her uncles arms for more than a few minutes but she allowed Santana to hold her for up to hours at a time.

She lifted the tomato sauce covered little girl being careful not to get it on herself, she decided to quickly pull her dress of so she sat just in her diaper with a little white bow saving her girls from being ruined.

It was hard to resist an awe leaving her lips, she picked the child back up and placed her back on her hip, "where are you guys going?" Kurt asked returning to the room with a cloth in his hand trying to wipe food from his T-shirt.

"Isla has a business meeting with professor quackers and fairy duckie, they need to decide if it's pink bubble bath or purple" Blaine joked poking at Isla's bare tummy.

"I recommend you don't fill it to the top" Kurt cringed, "we don't want a replica of 'the flood'"

"Don't worry P, I'm not as stupid as you and have way more baby experience"

"You know Santana, I'm actually surprised at how good you are with kids" Blaine said.

"Kids love me... it's inevitable" she sighed pleasantly.

She soon left the married couple to clean up the mess that was made from feeding ventures so she could bathe the girl, Isla constantly giggled at Santana's goofy attitude. She blow bubbles into the girls face leaving hysterical, "hello?" a curios voice called from the crack of the bathroom door. Before Santana could fully turn Isla had spoken, "Kin!" she squealed with another wave of excitement.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked from kneeling beside the tub.

"Me and Puck thought we'd stopped by... well that and Rachel called begging me to check on you guys" Santana shrugged since she had a feeling it would happen, "no worries, Blaine beat yah to it" she replied as Quinn began messing with the soaked baby.

"Hey beautiful girl, is Aunt T bathing you?"

In return the little girl smiled with her mouth agape, "Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked sitting beside her against the bath, "In LA"

"When's she home?"

"Sunday night"

"You sound bored?"

"I am, she's away a lot lately and I'm always alone"

"Santana Lopez actually sounds emotional over somebody other than herself" Quinn giggled which Isla dopely joined in with.

"Shut up Q, could you get her out?" Santana asked standing up, Quinn nodded with a simple smile before retrieving her yellow, duck hooded towel from the side. Santana got her a onesie on some other bits and quickly changed her to prevent crying, she allowed Quinn to put her brown curls into a little hair band on top of her head while Santana placed on her pink bunny slippers. Once contempt with sucking on her pacifier and clutching her stuffed toy she relaxed into Santana's arms.

Due to her fairly recent nap she refused to close her eyes so both women decided to take her back down stairs, since Puck was a man-child as soon as Isla saw his face her little eyes lit up and excitement bubble though her, "Pug" she chanted instantly behind her pacifier.

He tuned around and took the girl from his 'lesbro', "well hello princess Isla" he smiled removing the soother from her mouth wich she happily obliged with, he tossed it aside before turning back to his earlier spot.

Blaine and Kurt now cleaned up sat together on the couch nearest the fire-place, while Santana slid into the arm-chair, Quinn sat beside her partner on the double couch and watched as he fixed Isla on his knee so she was facing herself, she started tugging at her legs which she smiled at, "where's B?" Puck directed at Santana.

"In LA, she's not back till Sunday"

"So that's why you look so depressed?" he smirked.

"I am not depressed!" she snapped.

The conversation flowed on from there until Quinn announced it was time for them to leave, "Kurt you guys can go to you know?" Santana told as he shook away the sleep.

Both men contemplated for a moment and watched as she reached down for the newly sleepy little girl, "are you sure you don't mind?"

"No honestly, I'm staying anyway, I'll put her crib in the guest room and she can stay with me"

They wasted no time in getting ready and before they knew it everyone had left leaving the two girls alone, while alone with Isla she took full advantage of letting out her nice side and cuddled the girl closely, "do you want some milk princess?" she smiled as the child fought her eyes drooping.

After making a small bottle for her she carried her back up the stairs in with one hand holding her hack against her chest while her head rested on her right shoulder,  
"mama" Isla started to mumble mechanically which was expected, "sssh it's ok, Mommy'll be home soon"

Ditching the crib she made a small barrier of pillows on the guest double bed next to herself and watched as she greedily began to chug her warm drink, "slow down little bit" she smiled rubbing her belly in soothing circles.

She wasn't sure when but her own eyes closed at one point and when they reopened the now empty bottle lay slowly dripping under her right arm which was partially across Isla's lower stomach, Isla on the other hand was in some sort of comatose state and her mouth opened ever so slightly as a gentle snore left.

The urge to get up melted away now sure that her God daughter was fully contempt, "night baby girl" she whispered.

After a gentle stroke to her button nose she snuggled in beside her and allowed her own eyes to close again. Santana Lopez was what she called the badass of the century... but there would always be a soft spot there for her perfect niece, the same soft spot she would only share with her wife.

* * *

Thanks again =)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, I'm so happy with all of the inspiring reviews I've had, I really appreciate them and they inspire me to write. First off: Madisynn sorry for not updating, I've been VERY busy lately but I appreciate your lovely words. This chapter's about Santana and Brittany taking Isla to see Santa at Christmas, some humour and some surprises! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, I appreciate all words of wisdom/follows/favourites. :)_

* * *

"You know Sani, your name sounds like Santa's"

Her developing acknowledgement skills where rather adorable, Isla only pointed out the little things in life, the things no adult noticed or found humourous in any way, Yet at five years old to her it was. Rachel was neck-deep in work commitments since it was exactly five days before christmas and her shows had doubled, Finn was also in a rush.

He and Puck where currently traipsing half the country to look for a doll Isla had wanted for weeks, and being Finn left it till last-minute, everywhere had sold out and he knew if he turned up home with no doll, Rachel would physically murder him.

So on baby sitting duty was the Lopez-Pierce couple, Brittany convinced her wife a visit to see Santana was completely mandatory which Isla seconded, that's why they currently stood in a queue full of children and yawning adults which snaked around the entire mall.

"Really?! I never noticed" she giggled trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Do you not like Christmas?" her innocent voice asked as she tugged on the latina's coat. Brittany raised her eye brows realising the little girl had noticed more than she should have, "it's not that she doesn't like christmas little bit, it's that she doesn't like waiting..."

Santana accidentally glared in her wife's direction, "I do like waiting! I love waiting, waiting is the best thing ever, especially a few days before christmas eve when there's _so_ many other things I could be doing!" her voice absolutely dripping in sarcasm, which funnily enough Isla didn't recognise.

"...I don't like waiting- you're acting a bit strange"

Brittany burst out laughing startling a few people around her but she couldn't help it, "nice one kid" Santana sighed.

Thirty minutes later and they'd made no movements at all, and what wasn't helping was the waft of cinnamon flowing up their nostrils, Brittany silently prayed the weaklings of the line would dismiss themselves and gorge on the stall full of christmas treats, problem was she had a feeling she'd be one of them.

"Do you think they do that on purpose? like get fans and blow the yumminess over"

Santana chuckled listening to her wife's thoughts out loud, she had definitely grown mentally over the years. Brittany was the adult no one ever expected, she had her own one-man highly successful business, as well as keeping the rest of her family happy, but no doubt she still had her moments. "Probably, it's like on the high street stores in the winter, they purposely turn the heating up so people come in from the cold-"

"Like giving candy to a baby" they giggled together, noticing their niece had gone uncharacteristically quite they looked down, "y'ok Izzy?" Brittany asked pulling playfully on one of her two chocolate coloured braids.

Isla looked skeptical, she bit her lip nervously, exactly what she inherited from her mother "I don't like Spencer, he's mean to me"

Both looked over to the far right where she was staring, a small boy no taller than Isla with rustic blonde hair stared back, though scarily evil "who is he sweet heart?" Brittany asked.

"He's in my class at school, but he's really mean. Once he broke all the new crayons grandma got me" she explained in a serious manner, Santana smiled before reaching down to pick her up and place her on her hip.

"He sounds naughty, did you kick his a- butt?" she noticed the blonde face and realised it probably wasn't a good idea to curse in front of the Rachel's five year-old.

Isla shook her head, "nope, Mommy says you can never use violence-"

"Of course" Santana muttered rolling her eyes oblivious to her God daughter.

"Why is he mean?" Brittany interfered patting the little girls back.

Isla froze, meaning it had something to do with someone else and she didn't want to say- Santana read her like a book "uhh he said m-my families weird"

"Your families awesome, why would he say that?" Brittany replied with a hint of concern.

"I-I'm not sure, he said his Mommy told him God disagrees and we're weird"

In a way it broke Brittany's heart, in another way steam shot from Santana's ears and she felt the sudden urge to lurch forward and go all lima heights on his mothers ass, she felt her wife's hand guide up her arm and rub soothingly with the pad of her thumb, "and what did you say to that?"

"...what Mommy and Daddy told me, love is love"

The corners of Santana's lips rose at her words, she was way more awesome than her parents ever where "that's my chica" she mumbled bopping her nose against the littlest girls as she giggled. They subconsciously watched as Spencer glared daggers now and then, he was nowhere near as cute as Isla, and his mother was certainly one of those possessive preacher ladies, the type that refuse to give candy on Halloween but give miniature bibles instead.

"Well baby girl instead of being sad or angry we should feel sorry for him..." she walked to stand in front of both of them, "because he obviously has never seen love has he?"

"Nope!"

"Let's agree to kill him with kindness?" Brittany joked in a business manner holding her hand out for Isla to shake which she did dieng to laugh, "I think we should seal that deal with kisses" Santana offered, the trio shared a few along with many giggles as always. When they finally turned back around they were gone, the mother and son had left, luckily, since there was a good chance Santana would have taken serious action.

Five minutes later the ditzy blonde had disappeared into thin air, Santana worriedly spun on the spot but nothing, "did you see where Brittany went baby?" but no answer, she spun back around only to be met with another empty spot... _shit_.

With no mobile and no clue to where both of them went she subtly panicked still stuck in her spot in the queue, she wanted to go look for them, but something in the back of her mind warned her that if she left and they came back seconds later the two of them would team up and go crazy on her. She tried distracting herself by counting the amount of children having a tantrum at the same time... which was pretty much all of them, why on earth did people think bringing toddlers to a stuffy aroma filled mall a couple of days before Christmas was a good idea?

"Boo!" alas, a familiar voice boomed behind her.

"Where were you guys?! I nearly had a-" she noticed neither of them could care less, Isla was munching on a steaming cinnamon churro, her eyes nearly teary with joy, Brittany however was juggling two, one of them almost gone, "s-sorry, they were callin'" she chomped, cinnamon sugar splaying everywhere.

"Oh of course... _gimme_" Santana quickly dropped the guilt card and greedily snatched the treat from her wife's hand, it came with the familiar christmas feeling she experienced every December, the emotion she loved so much but denied when questioned.

"Sani I have cin-nin-nin-amin all over me" Isla whined holding her glistening sticky hands out, "come here sweet heart" Santana shoved her half of churro into her wife's newly empty hands, which she wasted no time in devouring while Santana sorted out their niece. After making sure all the sugar was gone Santana sighed, "and that Britt is why we don't allow five year olds to hold their own churro"

Brittany innocently glanced down at the little girl who was currently inching her hand down the front of her coat near her chin in an attempt to remove the excess cinnamon-sugar.

"Santana!" _oh God._

"Kurt and Bainey, look San it's them over there!" Isla squealed giddily jumping up and down on the spot now forgetting all about her messy snack, over the years Blaine's nickname had stuck to the amusement of everyone else, "Miss Izzy! lookin' forward to Santa?" Blaine asked as she ran into his arm and he pulled her up to sit on his hip.

"Mmhmm I want my dolly!"

Each of them swallowed giggles imagining a frantic Finn as of right now, "well let's hope he gets you one-"

"Have you been a good diva lately?" Kurt asked now standing still next to the two women, "I thinks so, Mama said if I didn't eat all my dinner Santa might not bring my dolly... so I fed it to Adie instead!" the four adults humorously applauded the drama queen as she sucked up the praise. Adie is the seven month-old Beagle Santana and Brittany got Isla mostly just to annoy Rachel, turns out it was coming in handy for other things.

"Well played genius" Santana grinned high fiving her as she slouched in Blaine's arms.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Shopping mostly-"

"Snooping out cinnamon infused things" Blaine added nodded vigorously which Isla quickly joined in with.

"We came to see Santa! maybe you guys could see him too? he might bring you two gifts..." the four of them chuckled at her childishness, "that's ok, I'm hoping uncle Blaine's got that one sorted"

"Have you?" she asked excitedly.

"I have-" he replied before leaning into her ear, he subtly whispered something and they watched as her smile widened, "that's awesome!" she whispered back but a bit too loudly.

"What d'you get me Bainey?" Santana teased rocking back and forth on her feet while digging her two hands into her pockets.

"Nothing." Kurt dead panned, before turning to Brittany "however you Britt, we got the most awesome gift!"

Santana frowned at his jokes, "you got nothing for Sani? I can't be your friends if you left her out" their mouthes dropped when Isla reached out for Santana to take her, which she smugly took full pleasure in. "She's well-trained... aren't you princess?"

Isla nodded with a sense of pride before pushing her cheek up to lean against Santana's, "ugh she's already becoming a miniature Santana..."

"Sure she's not your daughter?"

"I sometimes ask that myself..." all of this the other two stood oblivious to, just staring into each others eyes and giggling away, like they had a secret visual language.

"Anyways we better get going, glad to see you've kept my only niece alive without her over possessive mother- What?!" Kurt stopped dead realising the two adult women evilly grinning at one and other.

"Well..."

"Sannn? is it really a good idea?"

"What?! what is it? tell me!" Kurt demanded becoming excited for an unknown reason. Even Blaine leaned in closer to hear what they had to say, the latina gently moved Isla back a bit whose attention had been caught by an elf a few metres away who was giving out candy canes and stickers, the four adults heads made a small huddled circle as they leant forward.

"We've figured Rae Rae may be having another Bae Bae!" Santana sang circling the air in front of her stomach.

Kurt tried not to squeal considering his clueless niece was a mere ten inches away from him, Blaine however looked shocked "really?! like- how?"

"You really need me to explain that process to you Bainey?"

He sighed in annoyance, "I mean how do you 'know'?"

Brittany through all of this stood still and guilty, not that she disagreed with her wife, but last time Rachel was pregnant Santana also figured out before everyone else and accidentally told nearly the whole family her idea before Rachel or Finn could.

"I overheard-"

"Of course you just 'overheard'!"

"-A very tense conversation between her and flubber a couple of days ago, something about her working too much wasn't good for the-" she paused momentarily.

"The what?!" Kurt exclaimed in despair.

Santana looked defeated, "well the next thing I heard was Isla screaming at the top of her lungs because Adie stole her bunny again"

Isla's head as if on cue popped straight back up at hearing her name, "Sani when are we gonna see Santana? I'm bored..." phew.

"Soon Izzy, only another half hour or so-"

"We should really get going?" Kurt said rather flustered looking towards his wrist watch, "I still have to pick up- never mind. Good bye ladies" Kurt nodded blowing a kiss to them before traipsing off, 'it's something for me' Blaine mouthed making them laugh as he skipped after him with a new lease of life intact.

"Hello there I'm Elphie, what's your name?!" Santana placed the girl back on the floor and inwardly cringed at the enthusiastic woman before them, she was dressed in candy cane striped tights and long-sleeved shirt, with a rustic green shorts all-in-one over the top, and those ridiculous pointy shoes which would probably come in handy while venturing home through New York city at midnight.

Her cheeks had forged red circles, and little bits of glitter scattered all over her "you have the same name as Elphaba from Wicked!" typical thing for Rachel used-  
to-be Berry's daughter to say, the elf laughed "true, so what's your name?"

"I'm Isla!" she grinned proudly.

"Wow pretty name Isla!-" Santana swallowed the urge to throw up at her sickingly sweet voice, "who is with you today? are these your Mommys?" oh- wait a minute, she was now officially liked, alas a woman who didn't force out 'sisters' just because she felt awkward even though there was an obviously huge difference between them all, first one being they where over twenty years older than her.

"No, these are my aunt's, that's Santana and that's Brittany" she said pointing to them both.

Santana smiled causing her wife to smile, "lovely, anyways would you like one of these super shiny stickers?"

"Yes please" she smiled, her manners where always perfect. The woman leaned over and gently patted it onto the front of her coat, "beautiful! also I have some really yummy lolly pops Santa asked me to give out to all the good girls and boys, so if it's ok with your aunts-" she looked up to Santana who just nodded gently still smiling, "then I suppose you can have one! what flavour would you like? I have: cherry, apple, grape and strawberry..."

"Strawberry please! like my Mama" she joked quietly on the last part.

Handing the lolly pop to her she thanked her once more, "you're very welcome, have a nice Christmas" and with that she left to stalk the next family along the line.  
"I like her" Isla giggled waving, "she's uhh nice..."

Brittany chuckled before playfully swatting her wife's arm, "she was soo nice wasn't she! and her name- what a coincidence?"

"Mmhmm, I like the name Elphie!"

"Maybe if you could ask Mommy that if you ever had a baby sister she could be called Elphie!" Santana chimed sarcastically, Brittany had to force back more laughter realising this is something her wife really should be scolded for, hinting to the innocent girl.

"That would be awesome! I'd be the bestest big sister"

"Of course you would little bit, but for now lets concentrate on what we're gonna say to Santana, huh?"

"Mmkay, uhh-"

"Maybe you could start with what you would like?"

"But then we'd be here all night!" Santana teased bopping the girl's nose with her finger.

"Ok well what would you like more than anything?" Brittany asked as she pondered.

"A dolly! the one that can really open and close it's eyes"

"Anything else?"

"Uhh I'm not sure, Mama said if I was super-duper good I might get tickets to see lion king in the theatre..."

"Wow how awesome would that be!" Brittany replied.

"But now I sort of want a sister, and I want her name to be Elphie like Elphaba in wicked"

Saved by the bell, another elf quickly gestured them along to go up the small cluster of red royal steps opposite them, between giant candy canes and falsely wrapped presents. A few frosted Christmas trees sit around the gold chair at the back, of which a very authentic looking Santana clause sits comfortable in, obviously a lot of effort had gone into the scenery as well as the costumes, "if you'd like to follow the path, Santa should be waiting at the end".

Suddenly Brittany looked much more excited, she'd always be a child at heart "let's go!" she squealed grabbing Isla's hand and pacing quickly off up the steps.  
Santana nodded to the woman as she clipped the rope belt back across behind them, "wait up" she called after them.

By the time Santana got close to them, Isla had already leapt into Santa's lap and gazed lovingly at his whole costume still clueless, "well it's very lovely to meet you Miss Isla, I've heard you have been a very good girl..." his voice was beautifully done, representing her mental image, his hand were covered in soft white gloves one of which he pointed at Isla on his left knee.

"It's nice to meet you to-" she squealed star struck like most of the kids around, "and I thinks I have, Mama said I've been"

"That is very good to hear, so you're definitely on my good list then" Brittany thought it would be a good opportunity to snap a few pictures for the sake of her busy parents, since she looked so cute and small on his red fabric covered lap.

Isla went on to babble about everything on her list, and how she'd helped Mommy and Daddy decorate the house a small while back, "-but I also want a sister" wait a minute...

The man chuckled heartily at her request, he must have this a lot "well that is a very special gift Isla, something that may take a very long time to come" he smiled half letting her down gently, though she didn't really care. Instead she smiled even brighter now showing the tips of her teeth, "it's ok, I can wait" she shrugged. If there was one thing that Santana could admit Rachel used-to-be Berry had done perfectly, then it was the way she was bringing up her daughter.

Isla was perfect, well-mannered, and beautiful inside and out. She wasn't as obnoxious as her mother had once been or as awkward as her father still was sometimes, she didn't have a bad bone in her body like Santana nor was she as ditzy as Brittany. She was intelligent like Quinn and playful like Puck, with the humour of 'Bainey' and the relaxing tone of Kurt. She'd inherited some of the most perfect qualities of each of her family, she herself, was perfect.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Isla, and your aunts" he chuckled.

Isla reached up and hugged him slightly, "you too Santa, merry Christmas" she gently hopped of his knee and waved innocently opening and closing one hand as she playfully jumped of each step and into a hand of both her aunts.

The silently walked back down the path and out into the heaving shopping area, they felt their nieces hand grip tighter since she was so small and everyone towered over her, feeling this Santana reached down and whipped her up onto her hip before simply kissing her cheek then grabbing hold of her wife's hand with her free one.

Then minutes later they finally made it to the underground car park, since she was pretty much born Santana had always kept a car seat for Isla in her car since she was her God daughter and she stole her from her parents at any given chance she thought it was nesacery. Brittany got comfortable on the passenger seat while Isla sat in the back on the middle chair between the gap so they could both see her easily if needed.

After a whiles silence, "...umm Sani a-and aunt B... th-thank you, I thinks Santa's gonna bring you guys nice stuff... b-because you guys are really nice" she stuttered barely above a whisper but it melted their hearts.

"We really appreciate that little bit..." Brittany replied while Santana subtly tried not to cry, "we love you" she added turning around slightly, Santana nodded along.

"Love you guys too"

* * *

"Sani! Brittany! I got my dolly, look Santa got me my dolly!" Isla exclaimed very loudly rushing out of the front door into the snowy outside, she looked ridiculously adorable in her outfit, obviously dressed by her uncle she wore a simple champagne pink dress with light coloured shoes and her naturally curly her pushed back by an ivory ribbon.

Like every Christmas day, each person did their separate thing until around six in the evening, they'd put it aside to meet up at one families house; this year being the Hudson's, then they'd spend the night there: exchanging gifts, singing songs and joking around.

"No way!" Brittany squealed catching her in her arms, "Merry Christmas princess" she planted a gentle peck on her cheek.

Isla wriggled from her arms and ran back up into the hallway, once Santana removed her coat Isla wasted not time in allowing her to scoop her up, Santana gently squeezed her two cheeks together before placing a kiss on her guppied lips.

"You're silly..." Isla laughed pulling back, "bet you won't be saying that after we give you your presents"

"you got me presents!"

"Of course, awesome ones!"

"Hi" Rachel interfered making the presence of everyone else known, of that including their parents. They exchanged the cliché 'Merry Christmas' and 'what did you get?' before settling in their places. Isla pulled both of her aunts on to the floor near Puck and the fire-place in between a see of leftover wrapping paper and unopened gifts.

"Hey there missy, wait for your Mama" Santana warned pulling Isla from under the tree by her legs while everyone laughed in amusement.

A few minutes later Rachel was still faffing around in the dining room clearing away dishes, so Finn being the dosy person he was suddenly realised and decided to go help.

"So Izzy I heard Santa got you a t-shirt"

"A T-shirt?" Santana asked incredulous.

"No, it's a T-shirt with Mommy on it from when she played Maria, but it's especially my size"

"She hadn't taken it off till just before you guys came" Quinn giggled in sync with her niece.

"So.. Bainey what d'ya get me?" Santana teased throwing her two hands in the air. Blaine smiled before turning to his husband, "give her the gift" he winked to the Latinas surprise. Instantly all kinds of horrors ran through her mind, what was it?

She savoured the delicately wrapped (Kurt's doing, obviously) gift, no one could see the front of the rectangular object but when Santana's face lit up widely they knew it was good. Uncharacteristically, she completely ignored everyone else in the room and got up to trail around the coffee table and threw herself into a sitting Blaine and Kurt (not even flirtatious... or drunk).

"As much as I 'pretend' to hate you guys... this-this is awesome"

"What is it?" Leroy asked entering from down the staircase.

She turned around the object so it was in full view of everyone else, it was a simple glass frame, in the centre an unknown picture, took five days ago. Santana cradling a very giggly Isla on her right hip with Brittany on the other side of her reaching with one hand to rub Santana's arm and brightly smiling at the little girl all at the same time.

A chorus of awes filled the room, "stalker, you been taking photos when we weren't looking" Brittany tutted obviously joking, while everyone laughed, "jokes, that really is an awesome gift" she blew a kiss to both gays like Brittany would.

"Uh oh, B, I think... I may... have accidentally... opened something" came from under the Christmas tree, Brittany grabbed her legs and slid her back out "Isla" she scolded lightly. She pulled the fidgety girl onto her crossed legs but she almost instantly flew off, "no! look I need to show you"

"Isla you know it's wrong-" everyone watched as the blonde froze mid sentence as the little girl shoved what looked like cloth in front of her face. Brittany looked to Isla, the little girl unsure whether to burst into tears or not, the older woman also had a indescribable expression on her face.

"FINN AND RACHEL HUDSON! GET YOUR A-BUTTS IN HERE COS YOU HAVE AN AWFUL LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" she exclaimed as loudly as anyone had ever heard Brittany before... ever. Even startling them slightly. Isla quickly cowered into her aunt's side hearing the steps of her parents coming from the dining room.

"What?- oh... Isla you weren't supposed to open any more gifts"

"It was an accident... and it had my name on it"

"What is it?" Puck interfered reaching over to grab it but Brittany pulled away.

Finn stood beside his wife wavering between smiling and 'acting' angry at his five year-old, but really he didn't care. "So?" the blonde allowed that short-awaited smile to creep onto her face, Santana was sitting between her two male gays smiling curiously but her wife was giving nothing away.

Everyone sat smiling for an unknown reason, Rachel stood behind the couch and finally allowed defeat by her daughter, just as she was about to talk Brittany stopped her, "stand up Isla" and so she did. Brittany lifted a small pastel pink t-shirt over her head, "you ready?... one... two... three!" she whirled the child around so she faced the rest of them.

"'I'm gonna be a big sister soon' NO WAY!" Quinn read aloud.

"Aha I knew it!" Santana lashed standing up and pointing in their direction, both Kurt and Blaine nodded "unfortunately she did... stupid Mexican eye" Kurt grumbled.

"Wait so does this mean Mommy's having a baby?" they burst out laughing at her innocence, "open the rest of your gift" Rachel dismissed.

In the box was an ultrasound, a twelve week one in fact, also a calendar with her due date marked off.

After a round of hugs and congratulations they sat back down, except now Rachel in Finn's lap and Isla in hers "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Rachel mumbled wiping a stray her from her daughters forehead.

"...If it's a girl can we call her Elphie?"

* * *

_Thanks again :)_


End file.
